The Truth
by Arianna84
Summary: im not good at summaries please read- Callian lemony goodness  updated slightly hope it reads a little better now


I do not own Lie To Me or any of the characters (I wish I did though)

Chapter 1

She could feel her heart thrumming in her chest as he lay her on the smooth silk covering the bed and lay beside her, gently running his fingers across her slightly parted lips sending shivers down her spine as his hand slowly crept down her neck and chest and she gasped in pleasure as his warm hand cupped her breast. He lowered his mouth and took her nipple between his teeth nibbling gently and as she moaned in pleasure her hand ran up his back and into his hair her nails scraping against his scalp, biting her lower lip to stifle any further moans as his hand moved lower caressing her slowly almost tauntingly so before gently slipping his finger into her already wet centre and sliding it in and out at a steady pace whist using his thumb to rub small circles across her now aching clit. She gasped still trying to hide her moans and whimpers of pleasure but as he entered a second finger shortly followed by a third and curled them up hitting the spot that sent her body wild and she couldn't keep the moans in any longer and she screamed his name as she climaxed her fingers still curled in his hair now pulled slightly causing him to gasp but not in pain. She removed her hands from his hair and placing one of them on his chest encouraged him to lie back as her hands wandered over the plains of his chest then descended towards his trousers and undoing his belt before pulling his zipper down with her teeth. He watched her as she started to remove his trousers and boxers, he lifted his hips slightly to help her slide them down she couldn't help but stare as she finally saw him in all his glory and he gasped and then moaned as she trailed her nails over him from base to tip swirling her thumb around him as her fingers reached his head before taking as much of his large hard length into her mouth as possible. She wrapped her hand around what she couldn't fit in her mouth and he moaned with the pleasure of it making her wet all over again knowing that it was her giving him that pleasure. She began to stroke and suck him harder and faster drawing the most delicious sounds from him as she brought him to his own climax and took everything he gave her willingly swirling her tongue around the tip making him gasp as she slid him out of her mouth and crawled up his body and kissing him with everything she had making him taste himself on her lips as she did. He ended the kiss and flipped them so she was laying under him as he returned the kiss and caressed her body and she moaned at the feel of him above her of his hand running over her body the feel of his hardness against her thigh, she wanted him almost desperately and arched her back pressing her hips against him causing him to groan at the contact and position himself at her entrance. They both moaned as he entered her and began to thrust slowly increasing the pace she felt the muscles in her stomach tightening as he pushed her closer and closer to her climax stroking her clit as he thrust deep inside her and as her muscles clenched around him they screamed each others names as they climaxed together.

Beep.. Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Her alarm dragged her from sleep and she groaned sliding to the edge of the bed and heading for the shower to cool down from her dream. How could she still be dreaming of him this just wasn't right, why couldn't she just tell him how she felt she spoke to him everyday. Why couldn't she just be honest with him for once! not that she dreamed of him every night and what she dreamed of him doing to her. Then she reminded herself of the line, the line she had created and telling him something like this would blow that away completely and what if something did happen could they still work the same way together?

Gillian walked into the office and there he was she shivered slightly at the sight of him remembering her last dream. He stood and walked towards her with a smile on his face, "you're late you know?" he said still smiling kindly at her. Oh god how she wanted him right now right here across her desk, she had to stop thinking like this he was out of bounds she couldn't have him. "I know I over slept and the traffic was horrid" he smiled that knowing smile of his and she walked away to her office she knew she should be working but her mind couldn't help wandering over all the things she could be doing with him right now instead of working

….. _him wandering into her office and sitting himself on the edge of her desk and smiling at her as he placed his hand over hers twining his fingers with hers. Pulling her forward till their lips met and he kissed her passionately, their tongues exploring each others mouths. His hands trailing down over her breasts and onto her hips as he slowly pushed up the hem of her skirt and slipped his hand up her thigh and ran his fingers across her centre through her underwear. She knew he would be able to feel her wetness through the thin fabric as he stroked her slowly slipping his fingers under the thin lace. She reached over and undid his trousers and palmed him through his boxers before weaving her hand inside and rubbing him hard from base to tip and hearing his low moan as she did so biting her lip to keep her own moans at bay. Before she knew it he'd removed his hand from her and hers from him and stood, lifting her from her chair and sitting her on the desk. He peeled her underwear off her and lifted her legs up to his shoulders and buried his head between her legs, swiping his tongue across her clit making her moan in the back of her throat as he swirled his tongue over her already oversensitive centre… _

she looked up realising that he was watching her and smiling. _"oh god I so hope I didn't make and sound"_ then before she knew it he was up and walking towards her _"oh shit" _was all that came to mind it was fine if he just wanted to come over and talk which he did often throughout the day but what if he had heard something. What if she had made noise without realising it well I guess there was nothing she could do about it now so she decided to speak first "so you've decided against work then?" she said laughing slightly. He looked a little confused and then said "wow that must have been one hell of a daydream you were having. Its lunchtime luv are you ready or am I eating alone today?." _"shit it's lunchtime!" _she looked at her watch and then tapped it for show, he laughed "are you going to try and tell me now that your watch has stopped and that's why you didn't know it was lunchtime?" she laughed with him. "nah thought about it but I just had no idea what the time was and yes it was a lovely daydream it passed the time wonderfully thank you and if you give me a minute I'll be ready to go." He sat himself on the edge of her desk to wait and just sat looking at her "what!" she asked realising that he was staring at her that knowing smile was back. She was suddenly very grateful for the line between them. "Well…" he started "well what?" she said wondering where this was going "well! Are you going to tell me about this wonderful daydream or not?" _"shit, shit, shit" _she should have known this would happen "no I don't think so" she said with a little more force than she should have "oh so its one of those private types?" he asked smiling. He was baiting her and she knew it, she just looked at him and smiled. "ah I see" he said with a rather to large smile on his face and all she could do was smile back laugh a little and say "well I'm ready to go now or are you not done poking about in my daydreams?" he laughed "ok, ok lets go before the boss realises you haven't actually done any work yet today" he said laughing he was the boss "really very funny Cal" she answered laughing a little with him now, he was letting her off the subject. They walked out to his car his hand brushed along her side triggering memories of her dreams and making her shudder slightly "sorry" he said quickly moving his hand away and getting in the car but smiling none the same, as they headed away from work. He turned slightly to look at her and smiled his trademark Cal Lightman all knowing smile and she couldn't help but swallow even though she knew it would trigger the next question, the one she didn't want to answer. "so Gill you got something you want to tell me then?" he asked still unable to keep the grin off his face. She knew he had read the arousal on her face when she had been in her office but how could she confess what she had been thinking? what if what she saw in him wasn't the same at all? what if he didn't care for her in that way?. Her fears must have shown on her face as the next thing he said was said with concern the smile gone "is something wrong Gill you look terrified?." She blanked her face before she answered "I'm fine Cal its nothing" but the way she looked at him she knew would say keep asking, she had just realised seeing the concern flood his face that enough was enough it was time they both stopped pretending and told each other how they felt.


End file.
